spyrofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Seesternriff
Das Seesternriff (engl. Starfish Reef) ist ein Sparx-Level aus Spyro: Year of the Dragon und Spyro Reignited Trilogy. Es kann nur von Sparx betreten werden. Das Seesternriff befindet sich am Abendsee. Sparx kann den Level erst betreten, wenn Spyro Glut besiegt hat. Nach Abschluss des Levels kann Sparx noch einen weiteren Treffer für Spyro abfangen. Geschichte Prinzessin Amy hat Zoe diesen Ort gezeigt, in dem sich ein weiteres Drachenei befindet. Umgebung Dieses Level spielt unter Wasser. Wie alle Sparx-Levels hat auch dieser Level einige größere und kleinere Räume sowie etwas schmalere Verbindungswege. Der Boden besteht in [[Spyro: Year of the Dragon|'Spyro 3']] aus eher rötlichem und in [[Spyro Reignited Trilogy|'SRT']] aus braungelbem Sand. Die Felswände erscheinen gräulich und mit bunten Korallen verziert. Außerdem kann man hier viele Seesterne und Fische vorfinden. Es gibt auch Seegräser und Seepocken. Die einzelnen Bereiche werden durch Steintore voneinander abgetrennt, welche in SRT durch einen Zahnradmechanismus geöffnet werden. Guide Ablauf Hier warten deutlich mehr Gegner auf Sparx. Diese können ihn hier auch noch häufiger überraschen. Um weiter zu kommen, benötigt Sparx diesmal keine Schlüssel. Die Tore öffne sich hier erst, wenn Sparx alle Gegner im Raum besiegt hat. Durch die Tür oberhalb des Anfangs gelangt Sparx in einen Bereich mit mehreren Seesternen. Im nächsten Bereich trifft Sparx auf einen Feuer speienden Fisch und eine Muschel, aus der Seesterne kommen. Im nächsten Bereich trifft Sparx auf zwei große Seesterne. Nach einem Treffer zerfallen sie in jeweils drei normale Seesterne, die sich schnell auf Sparx zubewegen. Nachdem beide besiegt sind, kann Sparx zunächst den oberen Bereich erkunden. Anschlißend kann er in den rechten Bereich flattern, in dem er von mehreren Fischen erwartet wird. Bevor Sparx das nächste Tor passieren kann, muss er am Ende des oberen Durchgangs zwei weitere Muscheln zerstören. Hat Sparx die Gegner im darauf folgenden Bereich besiegt, kommt er in einen weiteren Bereich. Hier kommen aus einer Muschel Fische und aus einer anderen große Seesterne. Hat Sparx alle Gegner besiegt, kann er den oberen Bereich erkunden. Hat Sparx hier alles erledigt, kann er nun auch das rechte Tor passieren. Flattert Sparx hier den Gang entlang, kommt er zu einem weiteren Bereich mit vielen Gegnern. Das nächste Tor befindet sich links. Dahinter befindet sich ein großer Raum. Gegenüber des Eingangs befindet sich ein Durchgang. Am Ende des Durchgangs befindt sich das Tor zum Bossbereich. Hier wartet ein riesiger Stachelrochen auf Sparx. Schmetterlinge Die typischen Schmetterlinge, die Sparx Energie geben, können auch hier gefunden werden. Es gibt jedoch auch andere Arten von Schmetterlingen: * gelbe Schmetterlinge stellen Energie wieder her * grüne Schmetterlinge ermöglichen den Salvenschuss * durch blaue Schmetterlinge kann Sparx Minen abfeuern (9x) Kampf gegen den Stachelrochen Der Stachelrochen ist deutlich schwieriger als die ersten beiden Bosse. Der Kampf lässt sich grob in zwei Phasen gliedern. In der ersten Phase durchstreift der Rochen den Bossbereich im Zickzack. Dabei verschießt er aus seinem Maul Minen. Am besten sollte sich Sparx erstmal zum Tor zurückziehen. Der Rochen selber kommt hier nicht an Sparx ran. Hier muss Sparx also nur den Minen ausweichen. Hat der Rochen nur noch die Hälfte seiner Energie, teilt er sich in zwei Rochen auf. Diese spucken kleinere Rochen. Diese Phase ist nicht ganz so schwierig wie die erste. Beide Rochen haben jeweils 1/4 der Energie des großen Rochens. Edelsteine Insgesamt gibt es in diesem Level 200 Edelsteine zu sammeln. Edelsteine werden hier selten übersehen. Dracheneier Wie in allen Sparx-Levels gibt es auch hier nur ein Drachenei zu finden: Lebewesen Folgende Lebewesen sind im Seesternriff anzutreffen: NPCs *Zoe Gegner *Seesterne *Große Seesterne *Fische (Seesternriff) *Stachelrochen (Boss) Futter * Schmetterlinge Galerie Starfish Reef ReignitedArt.png|Konzeptzeichnung zum Seesternriff in SRT Trivia Kategorie:Sparx-Level Kategorie:Ort Kategorie:Ort (StD-Reihe) Kategorie:Reich Kategorie:Reich (StD-Reihe) Kategorie:Reich (SYotD) Kategorie:Reich (SRT)